


A Huntress No More

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [2]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Ashen One became an Abyss Watcher after the death of Solaire, Ashen One is slowly becoming corrupted by the Abyss, Ashen One is the Chosen Undead, F/M, Other additional characters not mentioned in Tags but are in the story, This ending will be sorrowful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: Thalia should have been the one to burn but Solaire refused to let her stay and so had taken her place. Years later, she wanders the lands without purpose until she met them: the Abyss Watchers. Partaking of the wolf’s blood, she finds herself forever bound not only to the Abyss Watchers but also to someone she never thought to hear from again: Artorias the Abysswalker, only she comes to discover something shocking beyond words.She’s the only one who can hear his voice. When she is asked to hunt down a deserter, she leaves to do as asked but soon discovers that the other Abyss Watchers have gone to link the first flame without her.Alone with Artorias’s voice to accompany her, Thalia wanders around looking for the deserter only to abandon the hunt when the flame starts to go out once more. Failing to link the flame, she finds herself awoken by a bell tolling. This time though Thalia and Artorias are not alone, this time the Abyss is present and Thalia knows that its only a matter of time before she becomes a danger to everyone around her and thus seeks the only Lord of Cinder that can stop her: her former companions the Abyss Watchers.
Relationships: Ashen One/Hawkwood, Chosen Undead/ Solaire of Astora (mentioned)
Series: Thalia of Carim: The Huntress of Many Ages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495466
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As is stated in the tags: the ending to Thalia’s story will be sorrowful. Maybe more bittersweet then anything but I am sure SOMEONE will cry because there is no happy endings in Dark Souls. 
> 
> Yes Thalia joined the Abyss Watchers. Yes she is wearing their outfit (without the helm) and is using the greatsword with its accompanying dagger. Yes she abandoned use of a bow and the title of huntress. Yes I did label it as her being with Hawkwood and she will end up with him but theirs will end as a tragic love story. And No, I’m not sorry for how Thalia’s story ends.

_Oh, my dearest Watcher... I am sorry that you now share my fate..._ The voice in her head sounded hurt and sorrowful as she felt what little part of her that was still sane became wrapped up by the voice’s strong presence. _I will take what’s left of you with me when we are freed from your corrupted body._ Turning upon hearing the doors to the area that she had closed opening, she saw a familiar form watching her with eyes widened in horror as he finally came to see why she had not returned to the area they called Firelink.

”No...” The man watching her looked to her eyes to see that she was barely hanging on by a thread and felt himself begin to struggle with himself. He knew this look. All who joined the group they had been apart of known it as it eventually came to them all thanks to their duty. “Your time has come hasn’t it...?” He felt something rise up within him as he tried to talk through a choked up throat. Drawing his weapons as she stood from her kneeling position (her own weapons in her hands), he gave her a familiar salute that she did not return due to not being in control of herself anymore. “I will try to make this as painless as possible, my...my love...” He blinked tears back as his right hand just barely shook. “I will set you free from the Abyss that claims you now.” He managed as her glowing red eyes, eyes that were once as blue as the sky, snapped over to lock onto him and a guttural, almost feral, snarl escaped her. ”Forgive me...Thalia...” Tears stung his eyes but he held them back as the woman before him rushed towards him and he prepared himself for the clashing of their weapons as memories of how they met overwhelmed him and the little piece of herself that was still hanging on. 

****

“ _To know the abyss is to dance amidst its creatures with a fluidity unknown by normal men...”_ Eyelids fluttered as the owner of them, a woman, felt life return to her body. “ _You were one who danced with it with others like you after the loss of your life-mate..._ ” Breath returned to the woman’s body as her hands began to twitch, the only silvery gauntlet she wore shining in the light of the dying sun. “ _...Awaken from slumber and take up your weapons once more...the lost Abyss Watcher..._ ” the woman’s eyes snapped open to reveal sharp blue irises with nearly invisible thin lines of black curling through them. “ _...Thalia of Carim..._ ” 

Thalia rose from her grave and looked around as the sunlight brushed her face, revealing nearly delicate features. Her blue eyes scanned the many graves and coffins around her but as her gaze turned towards the light a long blueish-purple tattoo that looked more like it should be a scar was revealed to rest over her left eye as the sunlight ”kissed” her as a lover would. Her nearly shoulder-length dark blue hair and the long red cloak, with its own spidery lines of abyssal black, that she wore waved just a bit within what little bit of a breeze could reach her. Her boots which landed upon the muddy ground beneath her, squelched as her legs bore her full weight once more, stopped just near her knees which was where metal plates rest to protect her knees when she would ”dance” with her weapons while the buckles barely are shown in the light. But the thing most notable about her outfit was the fact that only her left shoulder and left lower arm leading to her hand was covered by any true form of armor. Turning to face the coffin she had once been lying in, her right hand reached out and clasped around the hilt of what appeared to be a greatsword crafted in the fashion of a knight whose name was long forgotten by all but her. Yanking the sword out of the ground where its blade had sunk in from the many years of unuse, she whipped the blade around to fling the mud off of it and hoisted it to rest upon her shoulder as she reached down and retrieved the unusual dagger that was well known for being used with such a greatsword. Turning away from the coffin, Thalia’s gaze scanned for any signs of what could have awoken her from slumber but saw nothing. ”Why have I returned?” she wondered aloud as a voice spoke up within her mind. 

_A bell has tolled. That is what has awoken you._

”A bell?” 

_Indeed. I heard it as well, twice now._

”So the others have returned as well?” 

_In a sense. They were awoken by the first toll. You have risen after the second._

Thalia did not question the conversation she was having with this voice that responded to her spoken questions. It was, by now, completely normal to her for her to have conversations with this voice that only she could hear. ”Where are they?”

 _I cannot say. I cannot sense them as I used to. There is only you now. But I sensed them heading towards the place you all once called home._

”Farron Keep.” Thalia closed her eyes. It had been long since she had spoken of any place she had called ”home” but the place she spoke of now had been more of a home than where she had originally claimed to be from. ”What could be drawing them there?” 

_You could try to guess._

Opening her eyes, Thalia could easily sense what would have called to the ”others” she spoke of and nearly hissed. ”The Abyss is there.” it wasn’t a question but the voice answered.

_Yes._

”Then there is no point in me sitting around, I must find them and rejoin the battle.”

_What of the deserter?_

_He is likely hollowed or dead._ She responded in thought as she began to move forward. _But if he is still somehow alive, I will deal with him when the time is appropriate_. She told the voice as it quieted. _What?_

 _How are you feeling?_

_I will continue to fight it._ She could feel the worry of the one she spoke to and frowned. _Until I find the others I **MUST** fight it_.

_I don’t like that you do this but I will do what I can to aid you._

_I wouldn’t ask you to do such a thing._

_I know. But its only fair. You slew me many, many, many years ago, freeing me from the darkness. It’s only right that I aid you in your own battle against the Darkness._

_Artorias..._ Thalia stopped as she spoke the name of the voice and closed her eyes as she sighed. Had she spoken the name aloud, any who would have heard her would have paused as the name belonged to the _FIRST_ person to battle the creatures of the Abyss and all knew his legend. The legend of _Artorias the Abysswalker_. But the fact that Thalia could _hear_ his voice within her head when others could not, often shocked many. It had honestly shocked her upon first partaking of what enabled her to battle the Abyssal creatures as Artorias was not only known as the Abysswalker but he was also known, to her and her former comrades, as the ”Master of the Wolf’s Blood”. 

_Listen to me, Watcher Thalia._ He started as her eyes opened again. When he spoke with the serious tone that he was now, she always listened. _I know you don’t wish to accept help. I know you and the others who share the wolf’s blood are used to doing things on your own, but let me aid you. You are the last, and like only sane, a person who is of my legacy. I will not see you fall to the same fate I suffered when you found me so long ago_. 

_All who fight the Abyss eventually fall to it._

_I know, but I will help keep you from its grasp for as long as possible._

Thalia knew there would be no arguing with him. There never was when the Abysswalker spoke as his word was law. _I know better than to argue with you, Master._ She could swear he chuckled. It honestly entertained him to no end to hear her call him Master. But it was a sign of respect and he knew that. 

Be wary. There are enemies ahead.

Just as he told her that, a guttural cry sounded out and Thalia just barely leaped back as she lifted her sword from her shoulder and prepared her dagger as she took it within her gauntleted left hand. Lunging forward, she dug the dagger into the ground and swiftly spun around, killing the creature and its companion that rushed up to aid it in attacking her. ”That was a bit too easy.” Thalia frowned as she yanked up her dagger from the ground as she stood. Suddenly the whistling of something coming at her alerted her to the presence of a crossbow bolt headed her way and she dodged as the bolt whizzed by her. Turning her gaze towards the thing that had fired at her, Thalia growled as she raced towards the creature and with a leap into the air she spun and hit it not only with her dagger but also with her greatsword which delivered the killing blow.

_Your getting better._

_Slowly._

_You are better than when I first spoke to you after you partook of the Wolf’s Blood._

Thalia wanted to make a smartass remark but did not do so. _Only due to the fact that you’ve pushed me to learn how to ”dance” with such a weapon_. She could sense Artorias smirk.

_Anyone of my legacy should know how to wield a great sword. After all, we are the only ones who dare dance with the darkness that other men tremble at._

Now it was Thalia’s turn to smirk. _And I will continue to dance with the Abyss for as long as I live._

 _I would expect nothing less, Watcher Thalia._ Artorias was fond of calling her ”Watcher” and had been since the day they had first spoken through their unusual link. Though they had originally started off as ”rocky” towards each other and he had seemingly been cold as ice towards her they had eventually opened up more to each other after Artorias had realized that Thalia had explained why she had been so closed off towards others. Her lover, her life-mate had died. Not from wounds that would have hollowed him but from refusing to allow her to use herself as kindling for the first flame. After he had discovered that truth, he had started to warm up to her, had started acting as a true mentor and now, an impossible number of years later, he was able to speak with her as if they were near equals and not just strangers who had nothing in common. Of course, that wasn’t saying that when he had originally heard of what those who followed his legacy did hadn’t caused him to have a minor rampage but knowing that she was the only one who could hear his voice seemingly eased him. He could _**SENSE**_ the others of course, but she was the only one he could actually interact with and so referred to her as ”Watcher” as she was also his eyes and ears when it came to the group she had stated called themselves the ”Abyss Watchers”. 

Of course, that wasn’t saying who the actually Abyss Watchers were. Or rather, what group they had once led. The Abyss Watchers were the former heads of the legendary Undead Legion and were the only ones known to have done a special ritual that had required them partake of, or rather drink, the blood of a great wolf. They were the ones many feared as when one appeared the others and the Legion were not far behind. But while the Watchers were feared, there was only one who was truly feared, even among the Watchers themselves, and that was Thalia. Not because she was the one who did not wear the infamous helm, but because it was her bloodline that caused many to outright _**FEAR**_ her. Her bloodline itself was of the ancient dragons _**AND**_ of an ancient Lord now long forgotten. Unlike the rest of the Legion and Watchers, Thalia was more resistant to the Abyss and the ”curse of undeath” through her bloodlines, yet, she too had become undead at one point and would one day fall to the Abyss that she fought against with her brothers-in-arms as fighting against the Abyss always lead to the inevitable fall of the one battling it. Its just how it was and wasn’t something Thalia ever thought to question. She had seen several of her brothers in the Legion fall to the Abyss and had watched the undead who were called the Farron Followers easily end their misery. While it was sad to witness a fellow member of the Watchers or the Legion fall, she knew it was always bound to happen and she was no exception to that especially not now. Not when she could _**FEEL**_ the darkness writhing within the depths of her own soul and mind. 

“I’m getting to damn old for this,” Thalia huffed as she sensed Artorias chuckle. Slicing her way through enemies, Thalia hoped that she would soon be wherever it was she was supposed to be going and stopped upon a cliff and saw a building in the distance. “What the?” 

_A building near a graveyard?_ Artorias frowned in question as Thalia shrugged. 

Thalia turned and looked around to see if she could spot the path that would take her to the building. “Oh look another fight in the wait. Lovely.” Thalia sighed as she began walking towards the way she would need to go while not looking forward to a fight.


	2. One

Thalia scratched the back of her neck as she approached the doors that would lead towards the building she had seen from the cliff. "Well, **_THAT_** was interesting." She heard Artorias give something that sounded like something between a disapproving "tsk" and a huff. "What?" 

_Did you not sense it?_

"The creature that came from him? I sensed it all too well." She responded with a frown. "Whatever it was, it felt the same as the creatures of the Abyss."

 _It **WAS** a creature of the Abyss but a very specific kind._ Thalia frowned but remained silent as Artorias spoke once more. _It was a creature called the Pus of Man._ Thalia nearly recoiled but held it back and Artorias gave her the smallest hint of approval. Even though it had been years since they had last spoken, it pleased Artorias to see that Thalia was still doing what she could to please him as she learned everything she could from him. It was upsetting for him to know that she would not live long enough to put what he was teaching her into practice. The Abyss that lingered within her was the purest form of the Abyss that _**ANYONE**_ could come across and was nearly the same kind that had infected Artorias so long ago.

"Which means the Abyss is out of control..." Thalia sighed as she began walking towards the building but stopped as she studied it and a form of nostalgia slammed into her even though she had never before seen this building. 

_What's the matter?_ Artorias inquired upon noticing the sudden change in her. 

"I don't..." Thalia shook her head before suddenly snapping her attention towards the skies as a familiar sound echoed. 

_Dragon?_ Artorias was wishing he had his own physical form because at that moment a white wyvern flew overhead before vanishing as Thalia frowned. 

"That's no dragon, that was a wyvern. But what was it doing all the way out here?" Thalia inquired as she watched the creature flew out of sight. As she watched it she swore that as the sun hit it she saw hints of a faded gold color upon its skin which confused her. "Wait...did you catch that?" 

_The hint of gold? I did. Why?_ Artorias asked as Thalia frowned.

"Because if that's who I think it is, that's no wyvern or even a drake..." Artorias was confused now. 

_Who was it?_

"That could have been Laenor... _ **MY**_ dragon...but that shouldn't be physically possible. He died within the area around the kiln of the first flame...I **_WATCHED_** him die." Thalia said as she felt Artorias do a "double-take" through her eyes which were tearing up slightly at the thought of the dragon who had been struck down. While Thalia did not remember much from her time in Lordran (which Artorias counted as a near blessing because **_A LOT_** of things he had learned about her past would break her will and would give the Abyss the edge it needed to take full control of her) the deaths of her former lover and her dragon were things she still carried with her and remembered keenly. Shaking her head she shook away any straying thoughts and began to walk towards the building where she was soon to learn about her "Destiny" as an Unkindled Ash but that Destiny was not hers to claim just as being the Chosen Undead had not been hers to claim either though by bloodline rights it had been. But the biggest surprise that awaited her was the very person she had long ago been sent from her fellow brothers and sisters in arms to hunt down. A man who was as unmistakable to her as she was to him: **_Hawkwood the Deserter_**.

***

Thalia stared into Hawkwood's eyes as he finally realized who she was and she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy watching the panic (and surprise) rise as he realized who she was. "Hawkwood." She greeted him sharply as she felt Artorias snap to attention and her eyes brightened in color (due to the fact that Artorias had once been living and she had caught a brief glimpse of his eyes' natural eye color she knew that there were now hints of silver in her eyes and the silver that appeared now only appeared when he was using her sight for his own need and **_THIS_** was certainly one of those times).

"Th...Thalia?" Hawkwood inquired in shock as he quickly looked her over. "But...how...how are you here and not with...?"

"Because of you," Thalia explained in three words as he blinked. "But I have other things to do right now. I will worry about you later." She told him as she turned to head towards the bonfire that now burned brightly in the middle of the shrine. 

Just as she began to leave him behind, Hawkwood reached out and gripped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Huntress..."

"No Hawkwood," she responded with a forced neutral voice. "Now is not the time." She forced herself to say as she pulled away from him and continued walking as if he hadn't been holding onto her. The words and the way she had said them, captured Artorias's attention and he wondered what was going on between the two. Most of what she had done before partaking of the wolf's blood was a mystery to the Wolf Knight and the fact she did everything she could to prevent him from knowing, told him that **_SOMETHING_** had happened but he also knew that Thalia would speak of such matters in her own time. Once they had left the "Firelink Shrine" behind Artorias spoke.

 _Are you well?_ He inquired softly as Thalia leaned against a wall with her struggling to keep her breathing steady. 

"I'm not sure..." Thalia responded as she closed her eyes. "I never thought...I had had my suspicions that he was the rumored deserter but..." 

You care for him. 

"I care for all members of the Undead Legion. They are my brothers and sisters."

Artorias could sense it then. She didn't just care for the deserter, she was fighting against all feelings for him. _Talk to me, it may ease your burden._

Thalia sighed in defeat then and allowed him access to the memories she shared with Hawkwood before she had partaken of the wolf's blood. Of her finding the poor undead man. Offering him a place within the Abyss Watchers alongside her. Helping him throughout his "training" period while going through her own as well. But the thing that shocked him the most was the memory of Hawkwood finding her alone one night and admitting his feeling for her, feelings that she just _could not_ return due to still grieving the loss of her life-mate: Solaire of Astora. And while he had understood the reason behind her...well it couldn't be called a full-on rejection of his feelings, it was noted by Artorias that she had made a promise that when she was ready and done grieving she would consider something between them. But when she had partaken of the wolf's blood that promise had been locked away in her memories and nearly forgotten until Artorias had asked. "That's what happened. That's what I kept away from you." She admitted as Artorias thought it all over. 

_While I'm not exactly happy about you keeping that away from me, I can tell that it hurts you and I am sorry that I pried._ Artorias apologize in his own way but Thalia only shook her head. 

"It was better I tell you. I shouldn't have kept it from you in the first place," Thalia told him as she stood straight and began to make her way towards the bonfire she saw just a few feet away. Upon reaching it, she held out her hand and watched it light as Artorias spoke once more. 

_What is your plan?_

"I need to find out **_WHERE_** we are first before anything, and then we can go from there." She frowned as he silently agreed. 

_A wise idea, but be wary as there are more of the creatures call the Pus of Man out there._ Thalia groaned at that and Artorias slightly chuckled.

"You don't even have a physical form anymore so how are you even able to still sense them?" She wondered outloud as Artorias smiled.

 _When you live as long as I have it becomes easier to sense these things as time goes on._ Thalia gave an unamused look at that and Artorias couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. _Do not worry I will hone that ability within you as we go along. Now let us see where we are and make a plan from there._

"Agreed," Thalia nodded before she began to walk away from the bonfire to find _SOMEONE_ who knew where she was.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter but here you go.

As Thalia (and Artorias) searched for someone who could inform them of where she was, far off in the distance a tall and proud knight, dressed in silvery armor with silvery wings upon his helm stopped mid-step and turned his gaze towards her current location as the haze of his anger dissipated into nothingness. Despite the fact that the moon, in its crescent glory, was now a permanent feature within the sky above where he and his brothers in arms were, he somehow knew that Thalia was coming his way and with her, the sunlight would come as well. "Thalia?" He whispered softly as he kept his gaze focused upon the castle and its walls beyond where he stood. "Thalia, have you come back? Are you making your way to me?" He asked as one of his brothers noted the sudden pause he had taken. 

"Wuldric? What is the matter?" Those who remained with him in this place knew of the fact that he had a human "sister" and knew that she was the most precious thing in all the world to him. 

"She is coming," was all the one named Wuldric responded with as his brother knight frowned. 

"She?" The other knight frowned before it hit him. "Wait! Thalia? She is back?" He swiftly inquired as Wuldric nodded before raising his hand and point towards where Thalia was likely at at this moment.

"It will take some time but she will soon be here." He told his brother as he lowered his arm and watched the distant wall and closed his eyes. _Thalia, I am waiting...come home._


	4. Three

The sound of metal slashing through bone was a nearly inviting sound to Thalia's ears as she slew her enemies with a viciousness that many would have considered unusual from her at one time but 'twas no longer the case. Since joining the Abyss Watchers, those who had known Thalia from the first Age of Fire had been (regrettably) left behind but it had been necessary at the time. At least, that's what she had been told and of course, she had believed it due to the fact that the Abyss itself was trying to taint her very being. **_THALIA CONTROL YOURSELF!_** Artorias snapped at her bringing her back into herself as she shook her head while wrestling control of herself back from the Abyss that had been creeping up from the depths of somewhere within her. Artorias knew that right now he had no choice but to be firm with her as he helped her to regain control, forcing the Abyss back into the depths of where it was located within her soul. Thalia placed a hand upon her head and snarled slightly as the tendrils that were within her irises slowly thinned out as they returned to how they were before but there were a few more then the few that had originally been within her irises. Closing her eyes, Thalia struggled to re-contain the darkness within her but soon could breathe normally once more as she felt it being banished once more and re-opened her eyes. _"I can't keep doing this..."_ She told Artorias who frowned. 

_You can, It won't be much longer before we find the_ _others._ He promised her as she sighed. 

"I know but..." Thalia wanted to cry but forced herself to remain calm as she remembered that it was because of the darkness of the Abyss that she had been forced to leave everyone she had cared about behind, but it would forever sting deeply. Artorias, sensing her silent despair, felt guilt hit him even harder and he silently wished he had never asked her to stop the spread of the Abyss. 

_I know, Thalia._ He started up, _We still have a ways to go and it won't be long before you approach the others. I just pray that they will be able to help you before its too late._ And Artorias really did hope that. Thalia was in dire need of some form of help, even if that help was true death.

"So do I..." Thalia went quiet as she continued to make her way through enemies and creatures that stood in her way. She had discovered where she was and what she "needed" to do but soon a sight caught her attention and she paused. Squinting a bit she noticed that from where she now stood, she could see a familiar place in the distance. "Is that...?"

Artorias frowned as he noticed what she saw and felt just as confused as she did. _The Cathedral of Anor Londo?_

The two stood studying it for several moments their shared confusion making them wonder what the Cathedral could possibly be doing near the place named Lothric. "If that's the Cathedral..." Thalia felt some form of hope rising. " _Wuldric..."_

_Silver Knight Wuldric? How do you know him?_

Thalia frowned, "Wuldric has been my older brother for all of my life." Thalia told him, "I love him like family."

Artorias was curious now as of the story behind of how that had come to be but knew better then to bring up Thalia's old memories, especially after such a dark "episode" with the lingering Abyss. _Does he know?_ Artorias asked quietly as Thalia closed her eyes briefly. 

"No," She responded with guilt. "I never told him. Only...only Arkon knew and I doubt he told Wuldric." 

Artorias was quiet for a moment before speaking softly. _You should probably tell him. It would only be right that he finds out from you before the darkness claims you from him forever._

"Yeah...it would be wiser..." Thalia opened her eyes but looked towards the side. As much as she did not want Wuldric to know she knew it would only be fair for him to be informed, and, for a brief moment, she felt Artorias respond to her guilt and sorrow with a moment of understanding warmth. 

_Come on, Watcher Thalia. We still have a ways to go. We can discuss how you can tell him of the growing darkness within you on our way._

"Alright..." With that Thalia turned away from the Cathedral to continue along her path but soon found her thoughts wandering to someone she had only met once before and found herself confused. 

_You've met Ornstein's daughter?_

"I wouldn't exactly say met, but we spoke for several moments..." Thalia was utterly confused on just how the other young woman was now crossing her mind. "It was... it was my fault that she fell in battle from what little of that time I remember... If I hadn't lingered like I had... she may have lived longer." Even though the majority of Thalia's memories from that time were faded or too blurry, the death of the legendary Dragon Slayer's child was one thing she constantly carried with her because she felt completely responsible for the young woman's death. "But I don't know why she's suddenly crossed my thoughts. I don't think I will ever see her again and if I did I doubt we would recognize each other." 

_Perhaps you have crossed her mind as well. Whenever Ornstein would wonder about me I would often find myself thinking of him. It could be the same for the two of you._

"Maybe. It's hard to say." Thalia sighed as she decided to continue on with her adventures.


	5. Four

Thalia snarled as she whipped her blade around and cut through an odd colored phantom who was instantly killed upon feeling her wrath. Panting, Thalia half wondered if these phantoms were beyond insane before she stood straight and rolled her shoulders., "Are these Phantoms nearly insane?" Thalia growled low as Artorias frowned. He had taken notice of the few "phantoms" that Thalia had come into contact with and thought it over. One Phantom she had met had been purple in color and from killing him she had received a piece of a vertebra, something Artorias had swiftly told her to discard as it gave him a dark feeling. But now, as Thalia neared the Keep, something both could tell due to Thalia's small comment on the "sweet smelling swordgrass" that was still a favorite scent of hers which was something Artorias had learned very early on in their unique relationship due to a habit she had developed as she would often take a few blades and hold them close to her nose to allow the scent to "calm her nerves", it was also a habit he had never really thought to break her of as, despite finding it strange, it was something that brought her comfort and he was not about to deny her a thing like that especially not with the Darkness of the Abyss attempting to claim her.

 _They are nothing like that one with the odd purple coloration from before._ Artorias remarked softly, he still felt off about that odd purple colored phantom and the item he had "dropped" for Thalia upon his defeat. Something about both the phantom and the item set his figurative hackles raising and if he had been a wolf he would struggled to not bare his fangs. Something about the vertebra though was what had him more on edge then anything. 

"No they aren't, but they smell of swordgrass though."

_Dare I ask how you know?_

"My old habit remember?" Thalia reminded him as she studied the area around her, "Because of my old habit I can pick up the smell of swordgrass anywhere on anyone. So these odd phantoms must have something to do with the Legion, but I'm not entirely sure what they would have to do with us." Thalia sighed as she replaced her strange looking dagger upon her belt and gently sheathed her greatsword upon her back before rolling her head and popping her neck. 

_You will need to sleep soon._

Thalia frowned then, "I don't need sleep, you know this." 

_I know but it would help, especially after the episode you just had._ Artorias pointed out as Thalia bit back a smartass remark.

"Until I find a semi-safe place I don't think it would be wise for me to sleep anytime soon." She explained as she began walking back towards the bonfire she had recently lit before that strangely blueish-red phantom had appeared. Sighing as she sat down at the bonfire, she felt its strange smoke roll over her and (surprisingly) repair her armor, weapons, as well as refill her barely used Estus Flask (which was something she was well used to). " _I swear I'm getting too damn old for this bullshit._ " She muttered more to herself then to Artorias who chuckled softly. 

_Not as old as me,_ He responded as she let out a soft laugh. 

"I doubt anyone could ever be as old as you, you old fart." She teased as she felt his smile. Despite being her mentor and a helpful spirit attached to her, Thalia had a good relationship with Artorias and, at times, they would tease each other. Looking around Thalia noticed a strange hole in a nearby wall and raised a brow, "What in the?"

 _Be cautious if you seek to check it out. Who can say what will be beyond that...hole..._ For once Artorias was kind of at a loss for what to call something like that other then what it was.

"I will be," She promised as she stood and unsheathed her greatsword and unhooked her dagger to hold both at the ready.

***

Sometime later found Thalia staring down at the body of one of the beings she knew as a Crystal Sage and felt her heart breaking as her gaze turned towards the crystalline blue soul she now held within her hand. She could sense that Artorias was working to keep the darkness at bay while she struggled to prevent herself from having a complete mental breakdown at the fact that she had just killed the only known Crystal Sage (well the only one that she knew of) that had been willingly helpful to the Undead Legion. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Thalia soon reined in her emotions and took a calming breath. "I need to give him a proper burial. I cannot use his soul."

 _I will give you some time then,_ Artorias responded softly as he returned to keeping the Abyss within her at bay while Thalia went and prepared a proper burial for the Crystal Sage.

When she was finished, Thalia knelt before the grave-marker and sent up a silent prayer for the safe journey for the Crystal Sage's soul to the other side. " _Safe journeys old friend."_ She whispered softly before standing and, taking a few steps back, she gave the Sage a final Undead Legion salute. Turning, Thalia began to move towards the only other entrance to this place and left that area. She was struggling to not cry as she walked away and felt Artorias somehow send gentle warmth her way.

 _It's alright to cry,_ He whispered softly, _I will admit that even I have cried at the loss of comrades before. It is not weak to cry over the loss of comrades._ He told her as she struggled to control her breathing. 

"It doesn't mean I should. I've lost so many comrades, so many friends, that I shouldn't have any tears left." She responded as she stopped and felt her tears struggling to be freed from their confinement. It was harder for her to breath now and she found herself having to lean against some of the natural stone with her back turned to it. 

Artorias sensed her inner struggle and carefully wrapped her within his warmth. _Don't fight it...it's only natural. You need this._ He told her softly as she finally allowed herself to breakdown and somewhere, in the far distant area she had yet to see, a golden colored dragon sensed her sorrow, sensed the cause behind her sorrow and roared out in it's own form of sorrow, taking her sorrow and gave it the raw emotion it was supposed to be. The roar of the golden dragon, however, alerted yet another dragon and it's rider and made both wonder just what the sudden cause of the golden dragon's sorrow could be before watching it leap from it's perch and take off in the direction that Thalia was in. Though by the time the golden dragon would reach where Thalia was, she would be gone. 


	6. Five

Thalia looked up at the giant building before her and resisted the urge to scratch her head at it. "The fuck?"

 _For once I am in agreement of that sentence..._ Artorias frowned as he studied the building along with Thalia, _Be wary. I don't like the aura surrounding this building._

"Nor do I, yet...I sense a familiar person here...someone I haven't seen in years..." Thalia knew someone from her past was here but she wasn't sure **_WHO_** it was. She could sense their familiar energy as she remembered that those of the Chaos Servants could sense one another no matter what, but it was slipping her mind on just who the person was. 

_You served those of the Chaos flame?_

"I served the Fair Lady, a daughter of Chaos, and I did so willingly. She was very ill when I met her and, being the kind-hearted soul I was and am at times still, joined up with the others in trying to ease her illness." Thalia allowed her memory of meeting the Fair Lady and the things she did for the Fair Lady roll over her and felt a stinging loss. "She willingly dismissed me of her own accord but my heart will forever hold her close. No one deserves the fate she was suffering from. Not even my worst enemy." Thalia told him as she closed her eyes and smiled softly at the memory of how gentle the Fair Lady had been. "To me she will always be my leader and if she were to ever call for me, I don't care how tightly the Abyss clings to me, I would go to her in a heartbeat."

Artorias did not speak for several moments as he watched the memories Thalia willingly shared with him. _You would have made an excellent Knight._

Thalia bit back a snort, "Doubtful."

_You would have. The Devotion you have towards that particular Daughter of Izalith, your Fair Lady as you prefer to call her, would have earned you a high ranking position as a Knight. Maybe even as a personal guard._

"I've never heard of a Knight becoming a personal Guard." Thalia shook her head as she cautiously made her way around the building to search for a way in.

_Ornstein was the Knight of the Firstborn and would sometimes serve as a personal guard for the Firstborn. Well that was before he had a child, after his daughter was born he became more focused on being around her as often as possible unless he had no choice._

"I mean that would be any good parent." Thalia responded before being attacked by a crazed undead. "My grandmother was that way up to her death...But then again she hated being away from me for any amount of time and so many years later I now know why." 

_So you do have dragon's blood in your veins._

"Yes," Thalia slayed the crazed undead that dared to block her path while making sure to avoid being puked on by others. eventually she made it to an area where she wasn't being assaulted endlessly by undead and stopped as she looked over the huge doors before her. "Think we've found the entrance?" She inquired as Artorias frowned. "But something tells me we'll have to continue on as, knowing my luck, it will be locked from the inside." Thalia sighed as she turned to continue her search.

***

Some hours (and a few deaths) later, Thalia found herself steeping into water and frowned. "Water?" But before Artorias could give his response Thalia felt the chill of an invader stepping foot into her world and snarled as she turned to see a very familiar person stopping to look at her. For several moments both she and the person stared at each other in confusion before either spoke. "Kirk?"

"Thalia?" They spoke the others name at the same time as their link of being members of the Chaos Servants covenant grew in strength and locked their energies together for a moment. It took several moments before one of them decided to speak and Thalia waited for the person, who she revealed to be named Kirk, before her to speak first. "It has been long since I last saw you, child. I'm surprised to see you still kicking."

"I could say the same thing for you old man," Thalia responded slipping into her old playful self when she had been around this older knight and she heard him chuckle for a moment. "But if you're here then the..?"

"Ah so you don't know. I had a suspicion that you were not aware."

"Aware of what?" Thalia inquired as Artorias remained quiet.

Kirk smiled sadly despite the fact that she couldn't see it, "Our Fair Lady passed away many years ago."

" ** _WHAT?!"_** Thalia inquired as shock claimed her while Artorias's brows raised in surprise.

"Indeed, I was there for her last moments. She wanted me to tell you something," With that Kirk told Thalia what the Fair Lady had wanted for Thalia to know and Thalia looked down at the floor beneath her feet. "I am sorry, child."

"I should have been there." Thalia managed through clenched teeth with eyes tightly squeezed close. Suddenly she heard water splashing and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Thalia saw Kirk having gently placed a hand on her armored shoulder (A safer way for him to place a hand on her considering the armor he wore). 

"She understood why you left. It's not your fault." Kirk told her softly before removing his hand. "She wanted you to be happy and she knew that you wouldn't find it in Lordran. Though I must admit, I never imagined you to be one of the Undead Legion."

Thalia looked to Kirk with a sad smile. "Many things that would be unexpected with me have happened. Becoming a member of the Abyss Watchers, the leaders of the Undead Legion, is just one thing that has happened." 

Kirk studied her for a moment before speaking softly, "Don't let the Dark take you forever. You're closer to reaching your brother then you realize. Hang on just a little longer." He told her before pulling away and pulling out a black crystal. "Be safe on your way, young Abyss Watcher and keep the Fair Lady within your heart." With that Kirk squeezed the crystal and vanished leaving Thalia (and Artorias) greatly confused. 

"What...just happened?"


	7. Six

Thalia collapsed to a knee as the blade of her sword was dug into the ground. In the back of her mind, she could hear Artorias commanding her to fight back the sudden rise of the Abyss and, while she was doing her best to do so, it was proving more difficult than ever before. Struggling for several moments, Thalia felt the Abyss growing in power within her as Artorias tried his damnedest to hold back what he could. Forcing herself to stand, Thalia turned towards the one known as an Archdeacon and, with an unholy roar, she lunged towards him and brought her sword down upon him cutting him in half, right down the middle. Hearing the sound of the other people, also known as deacons dying. Thalia watched as the darkness dissipated leaving her alone within the giant room. "That..." 

_Breath Thalia._ Artorias told her softly noticing how much she was struggling. 

"I can't keep doing this," Thalia managed as she panted, her sword was now dug into the ground and she was using it as a crutch to keep herself standing. Her words rang true, she couldn't keep fighting off the Abyss forever and with each passing moment, the Abyss just continued to grow stronger.

 _I know but we are closer to the others then you think._ Artorias told her softly as he finished banishing the Abyss within her back to the depths where it belonged. No matter what anyone would tell him, he would always believe it to be his fault that Thalia was now being corrupted. _Just keep moving, Young Thalia._ Artorias tried to encourage her.

"I'll try," She told him as she took in a deep breath to steady herself before lifting up her sword and replacing it upon her back with her strange dagger being placed upon her belt. But as she walked over to the bonfire she felt a strange sensation overcome her and frowned. "What is this feeling?" She inquired as Artorias sensed it as well. 

_Someone familiar is near, yet I cannot recall who they are._ Artorias frowned as Thalia shook her head. 

"Knowing our luck we may meet whoever it is before long," Thalia placed her hand over the bonfire and the fire came to life. "We should probably head back to Firelink for a quick break. After what happened, I think it will be needed." 

_Agreed._ Artorias agreed with her. After the fight with those "deacons" she needed to rest up and recover what strength and energy she could. _You need to recover after that fight, especially since I have the suspicion that your brothers and sisters in arms may have fallen into their own darkness._

"We all fall to it eventually," Thalia closed her eyes as she thought of Firelink and disappeared from where she stood. 

***

Thalia began to approach a familiar face, "Andre?" She watched as the Blacksmith paused momentarily in his hammering to look up and saw him smile. 

"Well, it's been a long while since I last saw you." He noted her outfit and weapon. "Ah I see now. You're one of the Legion." he then noted a slight dullness to her sword and tisked. "Hand it over," he said as Thalia chuckled. 

Reaching up, Thalia removed her sword and handed it over along with some items to "upgrade" it. "I was thinking to ask but you beat me to it." She smiled as he chuckled. "I'll let you work on that."

"You should go get some sleep. By the time you awaken, this precious weapon of yours will be fixed up." He told her as she nodded and walked away to find a suitable place to sleep. 

_Rest, Watcher Thalia. I will keep an eye on the Abyss within you._ Artorias promised as Thalia silently agreed and soon found a spot to fall asleep. But as she slowly fell asleep, she heard motion as someone approached her before feeling her head being lifted and placed in someone's lap and what was said next surprised her though it was soon forgotten by her as she fell into slumber.

_"Forgive me for being such a coward, Thalia. I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I last updated this story and I apologize. Life got crazy, I started working on other stories, playing other games, etc. 
> 
> As of the release of this chapter I am aware of the Demon's Souls remake having come out but also of this moment I cannot afford the PS5 OR the Demon's Souls remake however I do still plan on Thalia's Demon's Souls story to come out.


End file.
